


Always Bring Your Mabari To Your Surprise

by shanjedi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Reunion, So. Much. Fluff, i got some weird looks, i wrote this on the ferry to wellington for a friend and was basically crying while i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: Small gift/trade fic for Hashtag-No-Lyfe/Hashtag-Sarahsart on tumblr! Her Myra Cousland's reunion with her husband, King Alistair.This is just self indulgent fluff. I love it.





	Always Bring Your Mabari To Your Surprise

Denerim had changed while she was away. To be completely honest, the whole world had - what with the Inquisition and the Mage-Templar war and such. But she was here. She was home, she was nearly there. She’d been riding for nearly days on end, eating up the miles desperately. Pepper neighed softly, tossing her head. “Almost there, girl, almost there.” 

As she passed through the city proper, she saw signs of new construction, building, the city still healing from the Blight close to a decade past, and the recent chaos. She drew up to the palace stables, dismounting and combing her fingers through Pepper’s mane as a groom came to take her reigns and take care of her. 

Jaune, who had been loping alongside her, gave an excited ‘Yip!’, pushing at Myra’s legs before starting off towards the castle, and filled with a sudden glee - she was  _ home _ , she was  _ cured _ , Alistair was so close - she laughed and took off after him. She reached the gates soon after Jaune, and he had stopped to bark loudly at someone just inside. Her eyes widened and she ducked behind a pillar quickly before he saw her. 

 

Alistair, with Teagan. 

 

She snapped her fingers quickly, and Jaune moved to her side, out of view of Alistair. He’d stopped to look outside, could’ve sworn he’d seen something - a flash of blue and silver, a cloak swirling - but Teagan quickly hurried him along to his next meeting. 

He’d changed his hair. 

Danger of being discovered by the one she wanted to surprise gone, she continued through the palace, keeping a hand on Jaune’s neck so he wouldn’t cause her to be discovered. Slowly she moved through the castle trying to avoid as many people as possible. Finally, she came to Alistair’s study and stopped as Jaune let out a loud whimper. 

“Who’s out there?” called his voice from behind the door. “Uh - ah, Ser, there appears to be a large mabari settled in front of your door who is refusing to move. It seems to be in some form of distress.” She hoped her fake voice held. “Oh, for heaven’s sake. Call one of the trainers in, they should be able to do something about it.” Myra lightly poked at Jaune, asking him to whine again. “Ser, they’re all busy or away at the moment. If you opened your door, you may be able to dislodge him?” She heard a loud sign, but then a chair scraping against the floor.  _ Yes! _ The door had opened barely a crack but Jaune stuck his nose in, forcing it open before leaping forwards onto Alistair as he cried “Woah!” at the sudden onslaught of mabari. Myra burst out laughing at the sight of Jaune licking Alistair with all his strength, sitting happily on his chest. “Myra?!” he looked up upon hearing her. She fell to her knees beside the two, happily reunited with her husband as Jaune, never to leave anyone out, turned to lick her as well. Alistair lightly pushed at Jaune, who obliged and climbed off of him so he could roll over to kiss Myra again. She’d been gone so long, so far, on what seemed like such an impossible quest, and he couldnt deny that through the insanity of the past year and the Inquisiton, it almost seemed like she might never have returned. He’d missed her so bloody much that being reunited with her felt like a fire racing through him. 

“No offense, my love, but you kind of smell.” he chucked as they parted. She laughed in response, wiping a tear from her eye. “That does happen when you ride and camp roadside for a while, dear. You weren’t exactly floral during the blight, either. But yes, I could use a bath.” Jaune nodded his head as if too agree, causing a fresh round of laughter and tears from all. Alistair stood, pulling Myra up with him before scooping her up into a bridal carry to her delight. Pulling a bell with one hand, a servant came rushing into the study. “My lord - my lady, you’ve returned! What may I do for you?” Alistair asked for a large warm bath in their quarters before carrying Myra out the door and along the hallway. “Teagan! I’m afraid I wont be working the rest of the day, the reasons why you can see here.” He stopped in the door of Teagan’s office, raising Myra to indicate her before continuing on towards their quarters. 

The water in the tub was steaming when the two climbed in, Myra visibly relaxing as the water washed the road from her body and seeped into her aching muscles.

“So… You’ve found it? A cure, I mean?” he asked after a while of silence, running his hands over her as if he couldn’t believe she was there. “I did. It’s painful, to say the least - but it works. I was travelling with a warden on my way, and he tried it before I started to return. Actually, Leliana gave me a place to stay while I was suffering it myself. She’s settled into her position well.” Alistair made a noise of mock offense and splashed at her, which she returned, pouting. “You saw Leliana before me? Hmph. I thought you looooved meeeeeeee….” He trailed off overdramatically, and got a mouthful of bathwater for his troubles. The two settled into silence, and Alistair realised that Myra was honestly completely exhausted and had, in fact, begun to fall asleep. Quietly he stepped out of the bath, then lifted her into their bed as she drowsily reached up to touch his hair, murmuring “I like it long” as Alistair slid in beside her. 


End file.
